


Genius Ladies Man

by Fugitoid101



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Bonding, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Breasts, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fivesome, French Kissing, Geniuses, Gentle Kissing, Girls Kissing, Goths, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Multiple Partners, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Romance, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Shotacon, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fugitoid101/pseuds/Fugitoid101
Summary: Young eleven year old prodigy named Calvin Hillard has just started high school, where he befriends four popular girls who have a thing for younger men. Watch as Calvin makes his way through the high school world with his four lady friends to guide him in school and other things.





	1. First Day as a High Schooler

It was a beautiful morning in the Windy City of Chicago. Outside a local High School called Luka High, students of all four years were walking up to it to get to classes or hanging around it before the first bell would ring.

A car drove up in front of the school and stopped. At the wheel was a beautiful woman with long brown hair, and blue eyes, “Ok, sweetie, we're here.” she said while motioning to the back seat.

The back car door opened up, and stepping out of it was an eleven year old boy with short brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing sneakers, jeans, and a black shirt that was covered by a short sleeved unbuttoned red shirt.

“Are you sure you don't want me to walk with you to the Principal's office?” the woman asked in concern.

The boy sighed, “Mom, if you walked with me into the school I would already become the target to any type of ridicule and bullying. Besides I checked the layout of the building so I already know where it is.”

“I know, Calvin, but I can't help it. My little boy is already a high school student.” she said on the verge of crying.

“Mom, I understand as my mother you have an obligation to worry about me. However, I am more than capable of handling the high school world.” Calvin explained.

“Ok, sweetie. Have a good day.”

“Thanks,” Calvin said, but spoke up before his mom could leave, “Hey, mom?”

“Yes?”

Calvin smiled, “I love you.”

Calvin's mom gasped at those words, but smiled and answered, “I love you too, son.” she drove off leaving Calvin to himself.

* * *

The boy walked to the school and entered the building. He passed several students and faculty members who were giving him curious looks, but Calvin just ignored them. He arrived at the principal's office and knocked on the door, “Come in.” came a voice from inside.

Calvin entered the office seeing a man at a desk, “Principal Allen?” he asked.

“That's me.” he answered.

“I'm Calvin Hillard. I believe you got my letter?”

“Ah, yes, welcome Calvin, please take a seat,” The principal said, as Calvin sat before the desk, “I didn't believe it at first when I read you would be attending school here. But then again how often is it we get some young prodigy to enroll?”

“Valid, I mean I don't particularly keep track of other prodigies like myself so I wouldn't know where they're attending.” Calvin joked, and the two laughed.

The principal cleared his throat, “Anyway, we have you registered here as a sophomore here at Luka High.”

“Works for me.” Calvin confirmed.

“Here is your locker number and combination.” he slid the boy a form.

“Thank you.”

“And I want to know if you're prepared for a whole year of this?” the principal warned him, “A young man like yourself in a school of teenagers can be overwhelming.”

“I understand your concern, but I'll manage.”

“Well, then off you go.” Principal Allen dismissed him.

“Thank you, sir.” Calvin said, before taking his leave.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the school, four sixteen year old girls were walking through the hall. The first one had long raven black hair with a short purple streak in it, dark eyes, and wore black lipstick and black eye shadow. Her attire included black boots, black knee socks, black short shorts, and a dark purple shirt. The second girl had long red hair and green eyes. Her outfit was composed of white sneakers, jeans, and a blue shoulder-less top.

The third of the girls had short brown hair and blue eyes. Her clothing consisted of teal sneakers, purple skirt, and a white top. Finally the fourth girl had short blonde hair and amber colored eyes. She was wearing black slip on shoes, salmon color pants, an orange top, and glasses over her eyes. What all four girls had in common was they each sported a very impressive E-cup sized rack.

“Another day of learning, huh, girls?” the redhead asked the group.

“You said it, Gwen.” the goth girl said.

“So what're you and the rest of your occult club friends gonna be learning about today, Luna?” the blonde haired girl asked the Goth girl.

“Symbols and what they stand for,” Luna answered, “And who knows maybe it might inspire some to get tattoos of them just for  laughs.” the girls laughed.

“I just hope the day goes by fast so I can go out and do some karaoke.” the brunette said.

“Don't you have your own machine for that, Melody?” the blonde asked her.

“You know I prefer going out to do karaoke so others can hear my voice, Ariel.” Melody reminded her.

“True.” Ariel admitted.

“Let's just focus getting through the day, ladies.” Gwen said, as they pressed on, until Luna stopped and looked right from left curiously.

“Luna, you got that look again.” Melody noticed.

“You sense one close by, don't you?” Ariel asked.

“Yes, girls. A little boy is in school,” she concentrated, “It's an eleven year old.”

“Ooh, one closing in on puberty.” Gwen said interested.

“Why would a boy that age be here at school?” Ariel wondered.

“A teacher's kid?” Melody suggested.

“No chance. The boy would have his own school to go to.” Luna replied.

“Well, Luna, your senses for finding little boys close by have never failed us. Seek him out.” Gwen ordered.

Luna led the way, as the girls followed her down the hall. When they came to the next hall, they looked down and saw in the distance Calvin at a locker putting some things inside it. The four girls gasped, as Luna spoke, “I was right.”

“It is a little boy.” Gwen gasped.

“And he's using one of the lockers?” Ariel noticed.

“You don't think...” Melody trailed.

“No, it can't be,” Gwen denied it, “Could it?”

“We should find out.” Luna said, as they were about to go down the hall, until Ariel stopped them.

“Hate to say it, girls. But we need to get to class now.”

“Aw, man.” the girls groaned, as they went down another hall, while glancing back at the boy they were observing.

* * *

Later on, the girls were in their first period class with their fellow classmates, until their teacher being an adult man entered, “Good morning, class.”

“Good morning, Mr. Powell.” the students greeted him.

“Before we begin class today, we have a new student joining us.” the teacher began.

“New student?” some asked themselves and each other, until Mr. Powell continued.

“He should be arriving here in a moment,” they heard a knock at the door, “Ah, right on time. Come in!”

The door opened, and Calvin entered, “Mr. Powell?' he asked.

“That's me,” he confirmed, as the students were surprised, especially the four girls who spotted him, “Now then, go ahead and introduce yourself to your fellow classmates.”

Calvin nodded, and turned towards the teens, “Hello, everyone. It's very nice to meet you all. My name's Calvin Hillard, and I'll be learning along side you all from now on.”

A male student spoke up to the teacher, “Is this some kind of joke?”

Calvin scowled feeling insulted, as the teacher answered the student, “Nope. It's real. Calvin here is a very bright young man, and needs to be challenged. Now what do you all say?”

“Welcome, Calvin!” the students greeted.

Calvin smiled, “Thank you.”

“Now go take an empty seat and we can begin today's lesson.” Powell instructed.

Calvin nodded, as he walked to the nearest empty seat which happened to be in the middle on the far left. Unknown to him, the seat he picked was very close to the four girls who had noticed him earlier. The four tried to restrain throwing themselves at Calvin and just watched and took glances at him a few times during class.

* * *

As the day went on, Calvin headed for the cafeteria for lunch. As he walked along the cafeteria he saw many tables were taken by students who were all with their friends or social groups. He finally spotted a vacant table. He decided to occupy it himself and said to himself, “Since I don't belong to any group of this school for now it's best I eat solo until I've established myself with anyone here.”

Before he could begin eating his lunch, a voice spoke up, “This table taken?”

Calvin looked up and saw Luna, Gwen, Ariel, and Melody standing by all bearing sweet smiles. Calvin blushed a bit at how gorgeous they each look before answering, “No, just me.”

“Great.” Gwen said, as the four girls sat down with him.

“You're the new student, Calvin.” Melody said.

“Yeah. Obviously. And who're you four?”

“I'm Luna Krell.”

“Gwen Mackenzie.”

“Melody Sharp.”

“And I'm Ariel Yates.”

“Well, nice to meet you girls.” Calvin greeted.

“Nice to meet you too.” Gwen said, as she took a picture of Calvin on her phone.

“So if you're taking classes at a high school level you must really be smart.” Melody said.

“I get that all the time.”

“How're you liking school so far?” Ariel inquired.

“It's ok. Definitely not like how they are in sitcoms. Well, sort of and yet not so much.” Calvin answered.

“Yeah. Real life high school ain't like those ones from the 80s and 90s.” Luna replied.

“I can believe it, since despite your Gothic appearance you're not like the stereotypical ones.”

“Just because I'm into Goth culture doesn't mean I have to act all emo and apathetic.” Luna answered.

“Do you get grief about what you're into?” Calvin asked curiously.

“I used to when I first got into it,” Luna admitted, “Kids used to refer to me as Wednesday Addams.”

“Typical.” Calvin rolled his eyes.

“But two other occasions my love for Goth culture didn't sit well with others,” Luna continued, “One time I was on my way to a store to pick up cough drops, and this little boy was looking up at me awkwardly like I was a zombie. He turned to his mom and asked if they should help me. His mom thought he was being silly, but once she saw me she just glared at me like I was some kind of monster and told her boy to stay away form me thinking I was a witch and would curse them.”

“Over dramatic much?” Calvin asked.

“We know.” Gwen agreed.

“I just brushed her off and went into the store. But when I came out the woman and her son were still there, with the lady still standing there chanting 'witch' under her breath. But I called her out with facts that the term comes from the word Wicca which I am not and I left her stupefied with my logic making her feel like an idiot.”

“She totally owned that woman.” Ariel chuckled.

“And she was right,” Calvin said, “Some people don't get their facts straight and end up making flawed claims.”

“Another time was more embarrassing,” Luna continued, “One day I was at self checkout at the grocers, and some man was constantly staring at me. Once I grabbed my items I left, and in the middle of the parking lot, the man came up to me and spun me around declaring about how I'm making the wrong choice by embracing this lifestyle and that it's not too late to repent my sins. Basically he went full blown Religious Zealot on me in front of so many people in a parking lot.”

“Geez, what'd you do?” Calvin asked curiously.

“A part of me severely wanted to deck him for humiliating me. But I called him out a different way.”

“How?”

“I told him the truth. About how it's people like him that make the Goth fad look like something evil and satanic. I don't do any of those stereotypical things Goths and Cultists have been known to do like sacrificing children, slitting throats, and drinking animal blood. I even let him know I come from a Christian family, and my parents accept my choice in style. My home is down the block from a Church which I attend Sunday mornings. I finished by telling him not to judge me by my looks because an attitude like that won't sit well with the man upstairs. So I left and boy did he feel like a loser. And to top it off several people in the parking lot applauded me for sticking it to him.” Luna smiled proudly.

“Hey, ya told him off. And everyone there knew you had to be right.” Calvin replied.

“Yeah.”

“And personally, I happen to like the Goth look on others.” Calvin admitted.

Luna gasped, “You do?”

“Yeah, it actually can make a lot of girls look cute.”

Luna blushed at what he said, “C-Cute?”

Ariel, Gwen, and Melody couldn't help but feel jealous of Luna getting so much attention, so Gwen spoke up, “So, Calvin, you have any hobbies?”

“And please tell us it's not doing math in your spare time.” Ariel pleaded.

“Nothing like that,” Calvin answered, “I may be a smart kid, but that doesn't mean I'm a dedicated science or math geek.”

“So what else are you into?” Melody asked.

“I enjoy comics ranging from classic heroes, and even Japanese manga. You might even say I'm an Otaku.” Calvin humored them.

“You're not like one of those fans who considers the hottest anime girl you know as your waifu?” Melody asked.

“I may sometimes think certain anime girls are attractive, but I would never go so far as to claim them like that.” Calvin answered.

“Good, because when boys fall that deep into that passion they can never meet anyone in real life.” Gwen warned him.

“Anything else about you?” Melody wondered.

“Well, I like to sing and dance. Mostly to myself.”

“Really? So do I!” Melody said excitedly.

“You do?”

“Yeah. I'm on choir at school, and everyone says I got a lovely singing voice.”

“Good for you.” Calvin said.

“Melody aims to be an international pop star one day.” Luna explained.

“I just need to get discovered.” Melody admitted.

“Well, I'm sure you will one day.”

“Thanks.” Melody smiled.

“So Gwen, Ariel, what're the both of you into?”

Gwen answered, “I'm into photography, both digital and black and white.”

“Really?” Calvin asked.

“Let me put it this way, I have an extensive collection of old model cameras.”

“Do they work?”

“Yeah. They're all still in good condition, but I try to keep them for display only.”

“Are you looking into some photography career in life?” the boy inquired.

“Yeah. Though I would never get involved in getting photos of people just to be used as blackmail or slander. That's not my thing.” Gwen explained.

“Good. People who try to get pictures like that are lowlifes who have to resort to underhanded methods like that to bend people to their will.”

“Which is why I have no intention of stooping into that kind of work.” Gwen promised.

Calvin smiled, and turned to the fourth girl, “And you, Ariel?”

“Well, I love working with computers, and I'm actually an avid online gamer.” Ariel whispered hoping none of the other students would hear her.

“Really? Which games are you most familiar with?” Calvin asked curiously.

“I am partial to Road Ragers, but the one I love the most is Eldrock.”

Calvin gasped, “You play Eldrock? Who're you there?”

“I'm Tigr3ss.”

“What? You're the level 59 Tiger Warrior everyone's going on about?”

“I do have a certain reputation,” Ariel admitted, “What about you? What do they call you in Eldrock?”

“I go by XeverBlade.” Calvin answered.

“You're XeverBlade, the collector of over a thousand swords?” Ariel asked in shock.

“The one and only.”

“Huh? And I thought the guy behind that avatar would've been a lot older.”

“That's the beauty of online gaming. You never know who the person is behind the avatar.” Calvin joked and they laughed.

And so Calvin and the four girls enjoyed lunch together with Calvin getting to know more about the girls, and them about him. While the girls were really enjoying the chance to get to know their new classmate, Calvin was just glad he was making some friends on his first day. As they day went on, Calvin continued to get used to his new classes and not let anything overwhelm him. Luckily for him, he had the girls in several of his other classes making him feel less stressed and nervous.

* * *

As school let out, Calvin went to his locker to grab his things. As he walked out front of the school to look for his ride, he saw Ariel, Gwen, Melody, and Luna approach, “Hey, Calvin.” Luna began.

“Yeah?”

“Do you have a cell phone?” Gwen asked.

“Actually yes.”

“Wow. Didn't expect you too.” Melody said.

“Yeah, well I'm responsible enough to have one,” Calvin explained, “Why do you ask?”

Ariel slipped him a slip of paper each with their names and numbers on it, “Call us, ok?”

“Sure.”

“And, Calvin?” Luna began.

“Yeah, Luna?” Calvin was suddenly taken by surprise, as Luna reached down and caressed his one cheek, before kissing his other.

Luna smiled at his shocked expression, and finished her sentence, “Welcome to Luka High.”

Melody, Gwen, and Ariel pouted, as they also took a chance and pecked Calvin's cheeks. The boy stood looking shocked at what just happened before feeling his cheek, and looked up at the giggling girls who found his reaction adorable.

“I-uh... I gotta go!” Calvin said, as he bolted for where his mom parked.

“He's so cute.” Gwen smiled.

“Girls, I think this is gonna be a good year.” Ariel said.

“Amen to that, Ariel.” Luna agreed.

“Amen to that.” Melody finished, as the girls went their separate ways for now.

As Calvin got in his mom's car, the woman spoke, “Hi, Calvin, and how was your first day?”

“Overall not too bad.” Calvin admitted.

“That's good. Have you made any friends or is it too soon to be asking?” she wondered.

“Actually, mom. I did make some.” he said, while looking out the car window seeing the four girls go their separate ways.

 


	2. Calvin's New Pal

As the sun rose over the city of Chicago, Calvin woke up and started getting ready for school. As his mom drove him the Luka high, she spoke, “Second day, Calvin. How do you feel now?”

“Pretty good, actually. Now that I know what things are like there I'm much more comfortable.” Calvin admitted.

“Well, as long as you're adjusting I can be at peace.”

“Mom, you seriously worry too much.” Calvin noted.

“I know.” she said sheepishly.

Soon she parked in front of the school letting Calvin out, “Bye, mom. See you later.”

“Bye, Calvin.” his mom said, before driving off.

Calvin watched his mom drive off and started walking for the school, until he heard some familiar female voices call out to him, “Calvin!”

Calvin looked over and saw rushing over to him were the five girls he befriended yesterday, Luna, Gwen, Melody, and Ariel. The four stopped before the young boy smiling, as Melody greeted him, “Good morning, Calvin.”

“Good morning, girls.” he greeted back.

“And how're you this morning?” Gwen asked.

“I'm fine. How about all of you?”

“Never better.” Luna answered.

“I have this un-explainable feeling that today's going to be a good day.” Ariel said.

“Do you really?” the boy wondered.

“Uh-huh.”

“All right, come on, you guys. We don't wanna be late.” Melody said, as they all went inside.

* * *

And so school continued like it did yesterday, until it was Calvin's Phys Ed class. Inside the locker room, many high school boys were busy changing into their gym clothes, as was Calvin. He tried not to make eye contact with any of the boys who were showing off their muscles or body hairs to prove their manliness.

“Yup, this is what goes on in a high school locker room.” Another voice said.

Calvin looked to the side and saw a sixteen year old boy with brown eyes, and blonde hair, “Name's Hunter. Hunter Zeek.”

“Calvin Hillard.”

“Yeah, I know about you. In fact the whole school does.” Hunter explained.

“I can imagine.” Calvin said, as he put his shirt on.

“Just to keep it clear, ya might wanna be careful out there on the gymnasium floor.”

“Let me guess, with my age and height I'm a perfect target for competitive sports?” Calvin asked rhetorically.

“Precisely.”

“Well, I appreciate your warning, but relax I can take care of myself.”

“For your sake, I hope so.” Hunter replied.

And so the boys left the locker room and took position in the gym. Stepping out from a side office was Coach Mason, “Alright, ladies, I hope you're ready for sweat and tears today,” he walked past the boys and looked down at Calvin giving him a look before continuing on, “To start off class we're climbing rope.”

Several boys looked excited, while some just groaned, “Quiet.” he told the groaners, as they gathered around the climbing rope, “Each of you is to climb the rope as fast as you can until you reach the top. And no one leaves until everyone makes it up.” Several of the boys glanced at Calvin who could tell form their looks they had no faith he'd make it.

“Zeek!” Coach Mason called, as Hunter walked up to the rope, “On my whistle, three, two, one.” he blew the whistle, as Hunter grabbed the rope and started climbing before reaching the top. Once he came down, the coach called another boy who climbed the rope.

Calvin waited patiently, until the coach called, “Hillard!” Calvin walked up to it, but before the coach could blow the whistle one of the boys spoke, “Coach, don't you think it's unfair to have him do the rope climbing?”

“Yeah. We could probably end up stuck in this class all day.” another said, as some of the boys laughed.

Calvin frowned at the mockery, before walking up to the rope, “Coach, give me the signal.” he said seriously.

The boys oohed at Calvin's sudden tough guy impression, as the coach did his job, “Three, two, one.” he blew the whistle.

Suddenly Calvin grabbed the rope and started climbing it with no problem. The boys watched the younger boy climb the rope without needing to stop. When Calvin reached the top some of the boys started clapping. When Calvin climbed down, he turned to some of the boys who mocked him, “Still think you're gonna be stuck in here all day because of me? Just because I'm smart doesn't mean I'm physically weak.” the boys just stood lost for words, but had to snap out of it when their turn was called.

Class continued on with the boys performing more basic exercises from jumping jacks, sit ups, stretches, and push ups. Calvin once again proved his fellow classmates wrong by proving he could keep up with them in exercising, much to their shock.

Afterward the boys were back in the locker room getting ready to head to their next classes. As Calvin and Hunter changed, the older one spoke to the younger one, “Hey, Cal.”

“Yeah?”

“You're all right.” he admitted.

Calvin smiled, “Thanks. You too.” the two fist bumped.

* * *

Later the two were walking through the school together to their next class, “Cap America Civil War really wants to make you choose sides despite you know how Cap was right about Bucky and the Doctor.” Hunter told Calvin.

“I know, but with all the guilt Tony felt it's hard to not blame him for signing the accords.” Calvin noted, “Or take his frustration out on Bucky who took the lives of his parents.”

“Gotta love Marvel.” Hunter said, as the two sighed in relaxation.

As they walked, they noticed Luna, Gwen, Melody, and Ariel up ahead walking their way. As they crossed paths the girls spoke, “Hi, Calvin.”

“Hi, girls.” Calvin greeted back, as the girls giggled and walked on.

Hunter looked back and forth between Calvin and the girls in confusion, before speaking to his friend, “Calvin, what was that about?”

“What? They're friends.”

“You are friends with those four?” Hunter asked in disbelief.

“Yeah? Is that a problem?” Calvin asked in confusion.

“Well, no. But do you have any idea who they are?”

“Of course I know their names.”

“It's not that. Luna, Ariel, Melody, and Gwen have a reputation that's known throughout the school. Something they all have in common.”

“They all have the same bust size?” Calvin guessed.

Hunter was about to answer but paused upon hearing Calvin's answer, “Ok, second thing that have in common. And how do you know they have the same bust size?”

“Just an observation.” Calvin answered, while trying not to sound perverted.

“Anyway. Those four are into younger guys. And I'm not talking freshmen or Junior High school boys. I mean boys your age.”

“You're serious?”

“Don't tell me you haven't noticed.” Hunter said in disbelief.

Calvin recalled their first encounter and how close they were trying to get with him, “Well, actually I sort of have.”

“Mostly they just go around watching young boys at play or doing their own things, but they could never get close to them in fear of their parents.” Hunter continued to explain.

“Right. Stranger Danger.” Calvin said.

“But you are just what they've been waiting for. You're a student here at this school which means they have reason to get close to you and get to know you more.”

“Should I be worried?” Calvin asked curiously.

“Well, depends on how you feel about it. Personally you should consider yourself lucky. I mean four hot girls wanting to get to know you. I mean so many guys here have wanted to get close to them but were rejected. So take this golden opportunity to heart Cal. You'd be eleven years old with four older female admirers. How many your age is that lucky?”

“The probability is very slim.” Calvin answered.

“Exactly.” Hunter confirmed.

“Well, I've never exactly been as close to girls back in my previous grade. So maybe this could be good for me.”

“Better than good, it's great.” Hunter said, as Calvin smiled with so many possibilities on the mind.

Later on the day ended and after school, Calvin said goodbye to the girls and Hunter before catching a ride with his mom.

* * *

Sometime later at Calvin's home, Calvin was relaxing in his bedroom while reading a comic, until he heard his cellphone ring. He checked his messages and saw a text from Gwen, “Calvin, the girls and I were wondering if you'd like to hang out with us Friday after school.”

Calvin was intrigued by this, but knew like any kid he had to consult it with his parents. After texting about letting what his parents would think, Calvin left his room. He went to the kitchen to see his mom making dinner and his dad sitting at the table while reading a sports magazine, “Mom, dad, can I talk to you two?”

“Sure thing, slugger. What's up?” his dad asked, as both parents gave their son the attention he was seeking.

“I was wondering if it would be ok if I hung out with some friends from school Friday after school?” he inquired.

Needless to say both parents were surprised, as his mom was the first to answer, “You're already being asked to spend time with your friends?”

“Well, looks like you really are starting to fit in at the high school.” his dad commended him.

“Yeah. So can I, please?” Calvin begged.

“Oh, ok. But you need to be back before curfew. No later.” His mom warned him.

“You know I will, mom. And thanks.” Calvin left to go back to his room.

Calvin's mom turned to her husband, and spoke, “Oh, George, isn't our boy growing up so fast?”

“He sure is, Amy. But I hope he doesn't grow up too fast.” George hoped.

“Honestly, sometimes I wish he wouldn't grow up at all.” Amy added.

“Oh, Amy.” George laughed.

After returning to his room, Calvin texted Gwen his parents approval, “I wonder what the girls will want to do after school on Friday?”

Meanwhile at Gwen's house, the girl herself was laying down on her bed giving the rest of the girls Calvin's answer via chat room, “So yeah. We all meet up after school with Calvin on Friday.”

“This is going to be so good.” Ariel squealed.

“I can hardly wait.” Melody said all giddy.

“Well, we'll talk more about this tomorrow girls.” Luna said.

“See you all soon,” Gwen ended the chat room and relaxed on her bed, “Ah, hanging out with Calvin on Friday. That's when the girls and I can finally make him ours,” she looked down at her chest and hefted her enormous right boob up and smiled, “I'll bet his head will feel really comfy here.” she blushed.

 


	3. After school Date

It was Friday afternoon, and everybody was getting out of school to enjoy their weekend. Calvin on the other hand was on the steps of the school waiting patiently for Melody, Gwen, Ariel, and Luna. Few days ago he agreed he'd hang out with the four after school today, as long as he would be home before curfew.

He waited around until he saw some silhouette's cast over him. He looked up and saw the girls smiling down at him, “Hi, Calvin. Ready to go?” Ariel asked.

“You know it.” Calvin got up and walked with the girls.

Soon the five were walking through Chicago with the girls keeping Calvin close to them so he wouldn't wander far, but mostly just so they could keep him next to them. Calvin spoke up, “So do you girls usually go out like this Friday after school?”

“Sometimes,” Luna began, “Mostly if we don't have any homework, and our parents don't need us at home asap.”

“Trust us, sometimes our parents need us home as soon as school ends for the smallest of things they make a big deal out of.” Gwen added.

“Wow. With me I never had a choice to truly go anywhere else after school. It's always wait for my mom or dad and then go home.” Calvin explained.

“Don't you go to friends houses sometime after school?” Ariel asked.

“You did have friends before coming to high school, don't you?” Gwen asked in concern.

“Of course, and I occasionally did, but we had to make these plans ahead of time and run them by our parents.”

“Ouch.” Luna replied.

“Hopefully now that I'm in high school my parents will ease up and give me more space after this.” Calvin hoped.

“We hope so too,” Melody said, as they stopped in front of a building, “Here we are, stop number one.”

Calvin looked up seeing the sign on the building, “Karaoke Dynamite. This is the karaoke place I heard of.”

“Do you do karaoke?” Melody asked.

“Well, I've never done it at a place like this. I just sing along with some of my favorite songs.”

“Well, now you have a chance to show us how you do it.” Luna said, as they went inside.

* * *

The group rented a booth and were looking through songs. Melody chose one, “I got my pick. Watch and see Calvin because one day this voice of mine is gonna be heard on TV all over the world.”

“Well, show me what you got.” Calvin said, as Melody started the song and took the mike.

[(Jump Up, Super Star!-Mayor Pauline)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PhciLj5VzOk)

As Melody sang, the girls were moving their shoulders to the rhythm and tapping their feet prompting Calvin to join in with them.

When Melody finished she struck a pose and her friends applauded, including Calvin. The boy spoke up, “Melody, that was beautiful.”

“Really?” she asked hopefully.

“Of course. You got some set of pipes. And that song was a real toe-tapper.”

“Thanks. Glad you enjoyed it. Ok, girls, who's next?” Melody asked her friends.

And so one by one each of the girls took turns singing a song, until they all finished. The four turned to Calvin, as Gwen spoke up, “Ok, Calvin. Time to show us how you can sing.”

“Alright then,” Calvin got up and scrolled through the songs before finding one, “Yes! One of my favorites.” he selected the song, took the mike from Luna, and began to sing.

[(Shooting Star-Owl City)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uhPV0rkHTFs)

As Calvin sang, the girls listened and were amazed by how he sounded, 'Such passion.' Gwen thought.

'So mystifying.' Luna thought.

'He's good.' Ariel thought.

'I'm in love.' Melody thought.

When Calvin finished, the girls cheered and applauded, “Calvin, you were amazing.” Ariel told him.

“Ya think so?” Calvin asked.

“We know so.” Melody answered.

“Well, thanks. Owl City is one of my top artists.”

Suddenly the sounds of rumbling stomachs was heard, and Luna spoke, “Anybody hungry?” the group nodded in agreement.

* * *

Later the group of friends were at Pizza Hut chowing down. They had three pizzas at their table with one being plain cheese, the second being half sausage and pepperoni, and the third being half pineapple and green pepper. The girls were each enjoying a slice form both half sided pizzas while Calvin was enjoying the plain cheese.

“Oh, this is good.” Calvin said, after taking a bite.

“You said it.” Gwen agreed.

“Can't go wrong with the Hut.” Luna said, after taking a bite.

Calvin spoke to the girls, “I really appreciate you girls inviting me out for the day.”

“No problem, Cal.” Ariel answered.

“I mean if not I would've just gone home and done my usual stuff.”

“What is your usual stuff?” Melody asked.

“Lounge around, read fanfiction, and watch anime. That's my lot in life. It's not a lot, but it's a life.” he joked, and the girls laughed.

“Oh, you're so funny.” Gwen said.

“Well, if you want we can start doing more stuff like this if you're ever bored.” Melody offered.

“I'd actually like that.” Calvin admitted, as the group continued to enjoy their food.

* * *

Soon they were at a clothing store with each of the girls trying on newer outfits and such, while also getting Calvin to try on different clothes as well. Calvin was finding constantly being pulled and tossed around by the girls disorienting, but he was still happy nonetheless to be able to do more stuff outside home.

Afterward the group was walking by a 7/11 store, and Calvin spoke, “Anyone fancy an Icee?” the girls smiled.

After getting an Icee each, the group went to the closest park to enjoy them on a bench. The girls enjoyed flavors from cherry to blueberry, while Calvin enjoyed a coke flavor one, “Careful how fast you drink it, Calvin. Wouldn’t want you getting brain freeze.” Ariel warned him.

“Same to you girls,” Calvin answered, as Melody groaned while putting a hand to her head, “Told you.”

As they relaxed, they did take notice of several people from young to old walking by and giving them questionable looks, “Jeez, why don't they take a picture it'll last longer.” Ariel said sarcastically.

“As a photographer I can confirm.” Gwen replied.

“Well, you have to admit the five of us together do make an unusual group you don't see every day.” Calvin admitted.

“True, but hey we are who we are.” Luna noted.

“Yeah. What right does anyone have to judge us?” Melody asked.

“None.” Ariel answered.

Calvin spoke, “Hey, you girls wanna come to a spot I like to go to think?”

The girls looked curiously, before looking at each other. They smiled and answered, “Sure.”

And so Calvin had brought them to a river canal under a bridge. They sat by the river gazing at it while looking up at the bridge listening to the cars or people move across it, “It's nice spot, Calvin.” Ariel admitted.

“I come here a lot just to think. Or if I just need time to myself.”

“You mean you come here alone?” Luna asked.

“Yeah. I love my parents, but there are sometimes I need personal space. Especially since my mom worries so much.” Calvin explained.

“Mothers do that.” Gwen noted.

“Like ours.” Ariel said.

“Still we love them.” Melody added.

“Yeah,” Calvin agreed, as he looked at the four, “It really feels nice coming to this spot with others. Especially if the others are four beautiful girls.” he mentally gasped thinking it was too soon to say that last part.

The girls upon hearing what Calvin said blushed, as Ariel spoke, “You think we're beautiful?”

Calvin noticed the four were giving him lidded looks. Not wanting to sound dishonest know that he's already gone that far answered, “Yes. I think all four of you are beautiful.”

The girls still remained flustered, but smiled sweetly as they gathered around Calvin smothering him into their bosoms. Calvin didn't expect to see this coming. He could only think to himself, 'I feel like I'm resting on the softest pillows ever.'

Melody spoke while still holding a side of Calvin's head to her breast, “You've got to be the sweetest boy we've ever met.”

“And the cutest.” Gwen cooed.

“Thank you.” Calvin answered all muffled due to still having his face pressed into a pair of bosoms.

The girls stopped smothering Calvin to give him air, before Luna spoke, “We're glad we got to spend time with you today and learn more about you during school hours this week.”

“I feel the same about getting to know you girls. Personally I didn't think any high school male or female would've given me the time or day the way you four have.”

“We can make it better for you and for the rest of us if you want.” Luna began.

“How?” Calvin wondered.

“Be our boyfriend.” the goth suggested.

“Boyfriend? You mean it?” the boy asked in surprise.

“We do.” Gwen assured.

“Think of how popular you'll be if you were with the four of us.” Ariel noted.

“And how much fun we could all have together as a five member couple.” Melody put in.

“If it's anything like the fun we had today, then I wouldn't mind it.”

“It'd be all that and more.” Gwen said, as she stroked his cheek leaving him blushing.

'Hormones raging,' Calvin thought, 'Hunter was right. Getting to know them more has completely changed my perspective on the female person. I love it.'

“Calvin, how about we make our relationship official?” Luna suggested.

“What do you have in mind?” he asked.

“I think you know what I have in mind.” Luna answered, as she closed her eyes and puckered her ebony black painted lips.

Calvin taking the hint closed his own eyes and puckered up. The two leaned in close before their lips connected, and they melted into a passionate kiss. Ariel, Melody, and Gwen watched eagerly waiting their individual turns. When Calvin and Luna parted, the girl spoke, “How was your first kiss?”

“Something I'll remember till the day I die. How was yours?”

“The best first kiss I could've ever asked for.” Luna answered with a smile.

“Well, Luna, you had your go. Now it's our turn.” Gwen said, as she pulled Calvin closer and planted her lips against his.

When they parted, Ariel removed her glasses so they wouldn't get in the way and kissed Calvin like her friends did. When they parted, Ariel put her glasses back on and smiled at Calvin. Finally Melody pulled Calvin into his fourth and final kiss.

Upon breaking contact, Calvin looked lost for words, until he found what to say, “That was amazing.”

“We know.” Melody agreed.

“So now we officially recognize you Calvin Hillard as our boyfriend.” Luna declared.

Calvin smiled and spoke, “And I officially recognize you girls as my girlfriends.”

“Hugs!” the girls cheered, as they once again hugged Calvin all around leaving him flustered.

As it was growing late, the girls walked Calvin back to his place, “Well, thanks for the day, girls.”

“Anytime, Calvin.” Gwen answered.

“Before I go in, I want to give you girls a proper thank you.” Calvin said as he motioned them to come a little closer down to his level. Suddenly Calvin pecked Luna's cheek, followed by Ariel, Gwen, and Melody's.

The four girls blushed while laying a hang on the cheek in which Calvin kissed each of them. Calvin spoke up, “Catch you girls later.” he hurried up and entered his house.

The girls smiled and looked at each other before cheering and dancing around in a hugging circle before they headed for their own homes.

 


	4. Saturday at Calvin's

It was Saturday morning, and Calvin was in the living room reading a comic on his sofa, until his mom walked in, “Reading comics on a Saturday? That's not exactly like you, Calvin.”

“I didn't really make plans for today, mom. So I'm just making the most of it by doing what I can.” Calvin answered, without even looking up from his comic.

“Well, I don't want you to just lay about all day,” his mom said, until the doorbell rang, “Don't get up, son. I'll get it.” she said sarcastically before going for the front door.

Calvin continued to read his comic, until he heard his mom give out a panicked cry. He dropped his comic and ran from the couch to the front door. Both Calvin and his father came to the front door where his mom stood in shock.

“Mom, what's wrong?” Calvin asked in concern.

“What is it, Amy?” George asked in worry.

“The-there's four pretty girls right there.” Amy said in shock while motioning in front of them.

The father and son looked before them and saw Ariel, Gwen, Melody, and Luna standing before them, “Girls?” Calvin asked in shock, as the four smiled at him.

“Hi, Calvin.” they greeted their classmate/boyfriend.

* * *

Soon the girls were in the living room presenting themselves to Calvin's parents who were still surprised, “So as you can see these are four of my friends from school.” Calvin introduced awkwardly.

“Hi, I'm Luna Krell.”

“Melody Sharp.”

“My name's Ariel Yates.”

“And I'm Gwen Mackenzie.”

“So you're friends of our boy, huh?” George asked.

“That's right.” the girls answered.

“Well, Calvin, nice to see you've made friends at school like you told us. Isn't it, honey?” George asked his wife, who answered.

“Yes. It is.” she said, while still trying to process Calvin's first friends in high school being four teen girls.

“So what brings you girls here so unexpectedly?” Calvin inquired.

“Well, it's Saturday and we don't have much going on by ourselves.” Ariel explained.

“So we figured we come by and see how you were doing.” Luna finished.

“Well, I'm doing ok. And I don't really have any real plans myself.” Calvin admitted.

“Then would it be ok if we hung out here for awhile?” Gwen asked.

“I don't mind, but you'll have to ask my parents.” the boy motioned to his parents.

Before Amy could speak, George spoke, “Well, of course you girls can. Any friends of our sons is welcomed here.”

“Yes, make yourselves at home.” Amy replied, wishing her husband didn't decide on behalf of them both.

“Thank you for having us.” the girls said.

“So, girls, you wanna check out my room?” Calvin offered.

“Sure.” Melody answered, as the girls got up and followed Calvin.

When they were out of sight, Amy spoke to her husband, “George, I really wish you'd give us a chance to think about this.”

“What's there to think about, Amy? Our son's just having friends over.”

“I wish he told us they were teenage girls.” Amy sighed.

“Hey, I ain't complaining,” George replied, “Heck, I'm head over heels with pride.”

“What if they're just using him?”

“What could they gain out of using our boy?” George asked in confusion.

“I just don't wanna see our son getting stringed along and left betrayed.” Amy voiced her worry.

“Amy, our son is smart. If those girls were planning to use him he would've seen right through them the minute he met them.” her husband reminded her.

“True.” Amy admitted, while still concerned for her son.

“Let's just let them have this. You may change your mind about them.” George told her.

Amy sighed, and smiled at him, “Alright, George.”

* * *

As Calvin brought the girls to his room, the girls looked all around at the layout, before the boy opened the door to his bedroom. They entered to see a lot of Marvel and DC super hero merchandise from wall posters, comics, action figures, and other things, along with Japanese manga.

“So this is your room?” Luna looked around.

“Yeah. It's not much, but it's a room.” Calvin admitted.

“I love it.” Melody said.

“You really love superheroes and Japanese merchandise.” Gwen took notice.

“I'm a fanatic.” he replied.

Luna looked at the bed, “I'm surprised you don't have a hug pillow of Wonder Woman or some big eyed Anime girl.”

“I wouldn't even know who to pick. There's so many characters to choose from.” Calvin answered.

“Still it's a nice set up,” Ariel said, as she looked around, and saw his video game systems, “Wow, you got the Nintendo Switch and a Super NES Classic Edition?”

“Yeah. I play the latest model and a classic edition. Classic video games from the 90s were easier to play since you didn't have to do so many extra stuff and side quests before finishing the whole game.”

As Calvin spoke to Ariel, the other three talked to themselves, “I can't believe we're alone in Calvin's room with him.” Melody began.

“Well, we're not 'alone' alone,” Gwen reminded her, “His parents are right outside and could barge in anytime.”

“Still that doesn't exclude the fact we're actually in a little boy's room.” Luna retorted.

“I know.” Gwen smiled.

“Hey, anyone up for a game of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate?” Calvin offered.

“Hell yeah.” Ariel being the avid gamer answered, as the others agreed.

* * *

And soon the five were busy engaging in a game of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, “Look out, ladies, Link is ready to fight.” Calvin said, as his character Link engaged his opponents.

“You don't stand a chance against Samus.” Ariel replied, as her character fought.

“Shulk's gonna win this one.” Gwen said confidently.

“Not against my boy Simon Belmont.” Luna replied.

“My sweetheart Yoshi totally has this.” Melody said.

“I'm surprised you have enough controllers for each of us.” Gwen noted to Calvin.

“I always make sure I have enough in case I have relatives over,” Calvin replied, as his character claimed victory over the others, “Yes!”

“I don't believe this,” Ariel gasped, as she hung her head in defeat. She suddenly picked her head back up, “Rematch!”

Before they could start another match, there was a knock at Calvin's bedroom door, “Come in.” Calvin answered.

The door opened, and stepping in was Amy carrying a big plate of mozzarella sticks, and a bowl of sauce, “Hey, guys. I brought you a snack.”

“Cheese sticks!” Melody cheered, as the other girls shared her enthusiasm.

“Thanks, mom.” Calvin said, as she sat the plate and bowl on a table and left them.

Each of them took a cheese stick and dipped it in the sauce before eating it. Gwen suddenly got an idea, as she took another cheese stick, and dipped it in the sauce, “Calvin.” she addressed the boy.

“Yeah?” he asked.

“Here, try this.” she held the cheese stick out with the intent to feed him.

“What's this?” Calvin asked what was going on.

“Since we're boyfriend and girlfriends, I think we should try something simple like feeding each other.” Gwen explained.

Calvin thought about it, and couldn't deny her logic, “Well, you got a point.”

“So open up.” Gwen offered him the cheese stick.

Calvin opened his mouth, as Gwen fed him the stick. The other girls scowled in envy of Gwen getting a lead ahead of them in terms of getting Calvin's affection. Taking a note form her, they each took a cheese stick and dipped it in the sauce.

“Here, Calvin try this one.” Luna offered.

“No, try mine!” Ariel pleaded.

“I got one for you right here.” Melody offered.

Calvin was nervous at the girls change in behavior, before deciding to each all three to satisfy them, “All good.”

The girls smiled, before Luna spoke, “Now you must return the favor.”

“We fed you, so you should feed us.” Ariel added, as the girls waited patiently with their mouths opened to be fed.

Calvin rolled his eyes feeling amused, before he took a cheese stick and dipped it in the sauce before feeding Luna, who ate it. He did the same with the rest of the girls making them happy.

* * *

Later on, they were down in the basement around the rec room area. Calvin was playing a pinball game with Melody watching him, while Ariel and Luna were playing pool with Gwen keeping score.

“This basement is awesome.” Gwen marveled at the few arcade games, pool, and air hockey tables set up.

“How'd you even get this kind of stuff? Raid an arcade?” Luna asked.

“I'd wish,” Calvin joked, “But my dad has a friend who worked at an arcade that was going out of business. He took what he could before it closed and gave them to my dad.”

“Lucky for you.” Melody said.

“Yeah this basement is perfect for holding parties.” Ariel looked around.

“I know,” Calvin admitted, “Before we had this stuff a part of me wanted to turn this area into my own Batcave or Fortress of Solitude.”

“So why didn't you?” Luna asked.

“My parents vote to turn it into a rec room outvoted my idea. It's good. I prefer this anyway.” Calvin took a drink of cola.

They soon sat on the chairs, as the girls decided it was time for some other kind of fun. They each got up and went to Calvin who was sitting down. Calvin looked as each of them surrounded him, “Girls, what're you doing?”

“We're down here alone, Calvin. I think this is the perfect time for a little make out.” Melody explained.

“What? Here and now?” Calvin asked surprised, “What if my parents come down and catch us? I don't want you girls getting into trouble.” he warned them.

“That's sweet of you to think of us.” Gwen smiled.

“But don't worry, if we hear them coming we'll immediately stop.” Luna promised.

“We promise.” Ariel finished.

“Come on, we know you're itching for a little mouth to mouth yourself.” Ariel said, as she rubbed Calvin's right leg.

Calvin tensed up at the rubbing, but was secretly enjoying it. He thought to himself, 'Oh, man. That feels good,' unable to deny, he spoke to them, “Alright, but let's not drag it out for too long.”

The girls smiled, as Ariel and Melody got close to Calvin on both sides. Both of them went in for it and shared a three way kiss with their little man. Calvin returned the kiss to both of them, as they pressed their bodies closer to his.

“Ok, you two don't hog him all to yourselves!” Luna protested.

“Yeah, save some for us.” Gwen argued, as they pulled the two girls away from Calvin, and took their places.

And so Calvin, Gwen, and Luna had a three way kiss, while the girls kept their bodies pressed against Calvin's. As they did, Calvin thought, 'These four definitely have the bodies of young ladies, even for high school girls.'

When they parted, Gwen spoke “Calvin, you really are a good kisser.”

“Thanks.”

“And you've really got our hearts beating. Feel for yourself.” Luna added, as she and Gwen each took one of Calvin's hands and planted them onto their breasts.

Calvin's eyes widened as his face turned red, 'I have my hands on girls breasts!' he thought in shock, before the look diminished into a look of enjoyment, 'Then again they do feel nice and soft.' he ended up giving their breasts a squeeze.

Luna and Gwen moaned at how good that felt, and wanted him to continue to give them each a squeeze. Ariel and Melody pouted, before pulling their friends away from Calvin, “Our turn!” Melody said, as she and Ariel took Calvin's hands and planted them on their own breasts.

“Girls, control yourselves, please.” Calvin pleaded, as he was still red in the face.

“We just want you to feel our heartbeats as well.” Ariel said, as she and Melody moaned from Calvin giving them both a squeeze.

Calvin could do nothing but sit and enjoy the soft mounds in both his palms. He thought to himself, 'I don't think my hands will ever feel anything as soft as the girls bosoms ever.'

Soon Melody and Ariel removed his hands form their breasts, “How was that, Calvin?” Melody asked.

“To be honest, that was very enjoyable.” Calvin answered with a pant.

The girls smiled, “Well, next time we're alone, you can enjoy that some more.” Gwen promised.

“Really?” Calvin asked.

“Uh-huh.” Luna confirmed.

Calvin smiled, “Well, I'll look forward to it.” the girls giggled, as they surrounded Calvin nuzzling their cheeks against his own.

* * *

Later, outside Calvin's place, the boy and his parents were seeing the girls off, “Are you sure you girls won't consider staying for dinner?” George inquired.

“Sorry, Mr. Hillard, but we need to get home.” Ariel answered.

“But we're glad to have met you and Mrs. Hillard.” Gwen said.

“It's been fun.” Melody added.

Amy spoke up, “Girls?” the four looked at Calvin's mom curiously, before the woman continued, “Thank you for being my sons friends.” she smiled happily.

The girls smiled, as Luna spoke, “It's our pleasure, Mrs. H.”

The adults went inside, leaving the boy and teen girls alone, “Well, I'll see you girls around, ok?” Calvin asked.

The four embraced Calvin all around, “See you later, Calvin.” Gwen said, as the girls nuzzled him. The girls then headed off, before Calvin went back inside.

That night at the girls homes, each of them was at their laptops on their beds in a chatroom with each other. Each one of them were only dressed in their undergarments to feel more free and comfy.

“Well, girls, I say today was a win for us.” Gwen began.

“Yeah. Calvin's parents are real nice.” Luna agreed.

“And what his mom told us before we left means she trusts us.” Melody added.

“Based off her reaction when she first saw us I was worried she didn't like us.” Ariel said.

“She's a mom. And when a mother sees her young boy is friends with four beautiful teenage girls you can't fault her for worrying.” Gwen reminded her.

“True. I'm just glad she trusts us now.” Ariel replied.

The girls nodded, as Luna spoke, “And we managed to give Calvin a good feel up.”

“It felt good.” Melody admitted, as she sighed in joy from the memory of the feel.

“We may have to start teaching him how to massage that spot.” Gwen suggested.

“Oh, that would be perfect.” Ariel sighed dreamily.

“Well, next time we'll see what we can do,” Luna said, as they ended their chatroom. Luna put her laptop on her side table and laid back on her bed before looking at her breasts and played with them, “We had fun with Calvin, didn't we?” she asked them, “Well, we're gonna have more fun with him next time.” she said, before turning out her light and fell asleep.

 


	5. Steamy Pleasure

One afternoon in the girls locker room, Gwen, Ariel, Melody, and Luna were finishing washing up from phys ed, while discussing plans, "So we're all in agreement?" Gwen asked.

"Yes. After school today." Luna agreed.

"Let's just hope Calvin's mom let's him off his leash." Ariel said.

"Hey, we've proven to be trustworthy in her eyes. Of course she'll trust him in our care." Melody reminded her.

"Let's hope so. After what happened Saturday, I'm itching for some more." Luna said.

"And I'm sure deep down Calvin is too." Melody added, as the girls smiled.

Later on after school, the girls were walking to the exit, and saw Calvin was waiting for them, "Hey, girls."

"Hi, Calvin." they greeted.

"So did you get word from your mom?" Ariel asked.

"Yeah. And she said it was ok."

"Yay!" they cheered.

"Come on. To my place!" Gwen called, as the girls and Calvin followed her.

* * *

They arrived at Gwen's home, as the girl unlocked the door, "My peeps are still at work so we got the place to ourselves for now."

"So should you get started on your homework?" Calvin asked.

"Us?" Ariel asked.

"Yeah. I kinda took care of all my work before we left school."

"Talk about getting it done fast!" the girls gasped.

"I find it better to get it done as early as possible so I have more time for other activities." he explained.

The girls sighed, until Gwen spoke up, "Let's get our work over together so we can get to what we wanted." the girls got motivated and started setting up on the dining room table to get their work done, while Calvin supervised.

When they finished, Calvin double checked their work and smiled, "Well, done, girls. All correct."

"What a relief." Melody sighed in relief.

"I do not want to gave to go back and redo any wrong questions." Gwen added.

"So now that we've finished, what shall we do?" Calvin inquired.

The girls smirked at each other, as Luna spoke, "We're so glad you asked, Calvin."

"We have something special planned for all of us." Gwen answered.

"Do I dare ask?" he asked sounding partly concerned.

"Just follow us." Ariel said, as they escorted Calvin along.

* * *

They entered the bathroom which was quite big. It was a jacuzzi tub, a steam room, and a big walk in shower. Calvin looked around in awe.

"Wow. This looks like a Hollywood star's bathroom." the girls giggled.

"Glad you like it," Gwen said, "Now why don't you go behind that changing screen and get yourself ready." she handled Calvin a towel.

"Ready for what?" he asked in confusion.

"We're all going in the steam room together." Ariel explained.

"Us? As in all of us?" he asked.

"Of course." Melody confirmed.

Calvin blushed knowing what this would mean, but couldn't pass up such an opportunity, "Well, ok." he took the towel and went behind a changing screen. He started removing his clothes one by one before he was bare naked. He wrapped the towel around his waist, and knew it was best to wait until the girls gave him the ok.

"Calvin, we're ready." Ariel said.

So Calvin walked out from behind the screen and saw the girls stood before him barefoot with their curvaceous bodies wrapped tightly in towels, along with Ariel not wearing her glasses. Needless to say the boy had a blush on his face and saw he and the girls were towels away from being naked with each other.

"Like what you see, big guy?" Gwen teased him.

"If I said yes what would you say?" Calvin asked while blushing.

"We'd take it as a compliment." Melody giggled.

The girls themselves also glanced downward and could see a tent pitching underneath Calvin's towel, and they smirked with so many dirty thoughts rushing through their minds.

"Come on, everyone. Let's go in." Gwen said, as the group went into the steam room.

Once inside and the door closed, they sat down on the benches as the heated steam worked its magic on their bodies.

"Oh, this is good." Ariel relaxed.

"I'll say, my pores don't stand a chance." Gwen agreed.

"How're you doing, Calvin?" Luna asked.

"Oh, great," Calvin fanned himself, "Whoo. I haven't sweat this much in forever."

"This place is just where ya wanna go to unwind and have some alone time with those close to you." Gwen explained, as the girls smiled at each other.

"And this time we have an additional guest with us." Ariel said, as she and Luna scooted closer to Calvin.

"Glad you invited me." Calvin admitted.

The group relaxed a bit more, until Gwen spoke up, "You know girls, I'm feeling a bit too hot for this towel."

"Me too." Ariel agreed.

"So am I." Melody put in.

"We could always just lose them." Luna suggested, as Calvin's eyes widened.

"Lose them?" he asked.

"Luna's right. I mean who says you need a towel for this kind of room?" Ariel asked.

"I would assume public places?" Calvin asked.

The girls chuckled, "Calvin, you're so funny." Melody cooed.

"Come on, girls. Open up." Gwen said, as all four of them opened up their towels and tossed them to the side.

Calvin's eyes widened in shock, as he saw all four girls sitting around in their birthday suits. Their bare racks on full display and their legs opened to show off their pussies. He thought to himself as he started producing more sweat, 'Holy... I am in a steam room with four naked teenage girls. How is this possible?'

The girls relaxed, as they looked at Calvin still in shock. They giggled, as Ariel spoke, "Looks like Calvin's a little timid."

"Does seeing us naked make you nervous?" Melody teased.

"Nervous? Why would I be nervous? I'm not nervous!" Calvin stammered nervously.

The girls still giggled, as Gwen spoke, "He's nervous."

"Ok, so I am," Calvin pouted, "But how can I not be? I'm with four teenage girls in a steam room and you're all not wearing anything."

"He's got a point." Luna admitted.

"So why don't you get comfortable and lose your towel too, that way none of us has anything to hide?" Ariel suggested.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Of course." Gwen replied.

"Don't worry, we won't tell if you won't." Melody promised.

Calvin looked around seeing the girls were anxious to have him lose his towel as well. Truth be told he was also feeling like wearing the towel was making him feel hotter. Taking a chance, he removed his own towel and tossed it to the side with the others.

The girls looked over seeing Calvin with a hard on. His dick looked a bit bigger than the average eleven year old boy, minus the pubic hairs. And his man jewels looked big enough to rest in the palm of their hands.

'Oh my gosh.' Ariel thought.

'So that's what's been under his pants.' Melody thought.

'Beautiful.' Luna thought.

'Best day ever.' Gwen thought.

And so all four of them sat closer to Calvin, as Luna spoke to him, "So this is what you've been hiding from us." she gently stroked his length making Calvin pant to himself.

"Very impressive." Melody added, as she pat the tip of Calvin's dick.

"You think so?" Calvin asked while blushing.

"Most definitely." Gwen said, as she massaged one of his man jewels, and Luna started massaging the other one.

"If you're reaching this size, then puberty must be coming early for you." the Goth girl stated.

"That's a possibility." Calvin moaned from having his privates touched and massaged.

Suddenly the boy found himself getting pulled over into Gwen who wrapped her arms around him and smothering the side of his head into her breasts.

"We know once it sets in for you you're gonna be more of a looker than you already are." she nuzzled Calvin.

"You think so?" he asked.

"I do." she answered.

"Girls, I think we better get out of here soon before we turn to prunes." Ariel warned them.

"Agreed." Luna confirmed, as they got up and grabbed their towels before leaving the steam room.

* * *

Upon exiting the room, all five of them gasped as a cool air washed over them, "Oh, man instant goosebumps." Calvin shivered.

"Let's dry off." Gwen said, as they tossed their wet towels into the hamper, and grabbed fresh ones to dry off their sweat.

"Much better." Melody said in relief, as the five were warmer now.

"Now let's pick up where we left off." Luna said, as the girls brought Calvin over to a dry bench and sat him down.

"Do you trust us, Calvin?" Ariel asked.

"Of course I do."

"Then trust me when I say we're gonna make you feel better than you've ever felt in your life." Gwen said, as the girls proceeded to pleasure him.

Luna knelt down between his legs with his erection inches away from her face. She smiled and started giving the tip of it a few light kisses before taking it into her mouth and sucked it like a popsicle.

"Luna!" Calvin gasped, but suddenly saw Ariel take his left hand and planted it on her breast and made him cope a feel, " Ariel?!"

"Oh, Calvin. My heart beats so fast when you touch me here." Ariel moaned with joy.

Calvin started swearing from the intense pleasure, before suddenly finding his fave pulled over to Melody and his mouth ended up landing on one of her nipples. Calvin reacting on some deep dirty instinct started sucking on Melody's breast.

Melody moaned as she held Calvin's head in place, "Oh, Calvin, that feel so good. And you look so cute sucking on my rack." she cooed.

Gwen came up from behind Calvin and started massaging his torso up while rubbing her breasts into his back. All four girls were enjoying the way they were pleasuring their little man, and Calvin himself who was at first shocked and confused suddenly started succumbing to the temptation on how good their treatment was.

'This is the greatest feeling ever.' Calvin thought as he enjoyed himself.

Sometime later, after their fun the girls were standing while wearing only their undergarments. Luna's was colored black, Gwen's was blue, Melody's was red, and Ariel's was cheetah print. Calvin who was wearing black and red boxer shorts was currently behind Gwen and was helping her with her bra.

Calvin had just finished, "There, Gwen. How is that?"

"Perfect, Calvin. My girls feel nice and tucked now." Gwen assured, while hefting her rack.

"Thanks again for helping us with ours too." Melody said, as the girls hefted their contained racks to him.

"Well, thank you for walking me through the process of fastening a bra," he replied, "And thanks for the time we spent today. Honestly, I feel very different after all this. But in a good way."

"We're glad to hear that." Ariel said, as they got down to Calvin's level.

"And next time we promise it'll be even better." Luna promised.

"Really?" he asked hopefully.

The girls each gave Calvin a kiss, and answered together, "Really." Calvin smiled as he embraced the girls in a group hug.

* * *

That night in Calvin's room. The boy genius was at his laptop looking up sexual and arousing techniques that the girls pulled on him today, "Good thing my parents never check my laptop or set a parental control on this. Being trusted so much has its advantages. After what I experienced from the girls I should know all I can on what they're capable of to make me feel that good. And I should also learn what a guy can do to make them feel good. I won't let them be the only ones who know how to pleasure someone." he smiled, as he searched more websites on pleasure.


	6. The Sexy Piper

One night in a room that was decorated with a music décor, the door opened and stepping in was a sixteen year old African American girl. She had long silky black hair and an E-cup sized rack. Her current attire was a purple camisole crop top, and black sleep pants, while she wore nothing on her feet.

She stretched her arms up and sighed in relief, "Nothing like a shower before hitting the sack." she then straightened her breasts a bit before plopping down onto her bed.

She then heard her phone ring and checked her texts, "Hey, a message from Gwen. Wonder what's going on with her and the rest of the girls?" she opened the message and read, "Shelby, I hope you're doing well. I know it must be tough being in band and all. But me and the girls had to text you to let you know we met a boy, and he is everything we've all dreamed of. We know you'd definitely like him."

She chuckled to herself, "A boy huh? Well, this is gotta see." she sent a message back asking for proof, and what she got in response was a selfie shot of the girls with Calvin in the center. One look at the shot of Calvin, and Shelby gasped with her cheeks turning pink, "Oh, my goodness." she gasped as she put a hand on her heart feeling it beat rapidly. She began texting back and soon was in a long text conversation.

* * *

Friday after school, Luna, Gwen, Ariel, and Melody exited the building followed by Calvin. As the boy walked along side the girls, he spoke to them, "So who're we meeting up with today?"

"Our friend, Shelby." Luna answered.

"She goes to another school in the district." Gwen explained.

"I hope people aren't on your case because you're friends with someone from another school." Calvin hoped.

"Just because we face other schools teams in sports games and contests doesn't mean we have to be bitter rivals." Ariel said.

"Right. I keep forgetting not everything is the same as it is in a high school sitcom." Calvin said, as the girls giggled.

The five stopped outside another high school, as Calvin read the name, "Melson High School."

"Uh-huh." Luna confirmed.

They looked around, until they heard a voice call out, "Hey, girls!" The four girls looked over and saw Shelby approaching. She was dressed in a short black shirt that exposes her midriff, a red skirt with black short shorts underneath, and sneakers.

"Shelby!" the girls cheered, as they ran to their friend for a group hug.

Calvin looked over at Shelby and blushed seeing how gorgeous she was, 'Hot stuff.' he thought to himself.

"How're you girls doing?" Shelby asked.

"We're doing great." Melody said.

"We really haven't been seeing much of you in awhile." Gwen noted.

"Well, when you're on band it's not always easy to make time." Shelby answered.

"We're just glad we're finally able to make time now." Luna said.

"And we wanna introduce you to someone," Ariel said before calling to their boy, "Calvin, come here."

Calvin went over and looked up at Shelby blushing, while said girl looked smitten herself, "Well, hello, cutie. I'm Shelby Jones."

"Calvin Hillard."

"The girls told me about you." Shelby explained.

"Really? I just found out about you this morning."

"Well, you'll have plenty of time to get to know more about later," she spoke to everyone, "Come on, let's go back to my place."

"Lead the way." Melody said, as they followed her.

* * *

Soon Shelby had led the others to her place and let them inside. Calvin looked around admiring the place before stopping to look at a picture of two young people, "Hey, who're these two, your siblings?"

Shelby chuckled, "You'd wish. That's actually my peeps."

"Your parents?" Calvin asked in confusion before studying the picture of the two, "But they don't look any older than college students."

"Yeah. Well, ya see. My parents had me when they were in their late teens." Shelby explained sheepishly.

"Whoa." Calvin gasped.

"My parents told me they were young and in love. And eventually I came along."

"I hope they made contingencies when they had you."

"Oh, they did. When they found out they were expecting they made plenty of plans and preparations for my arrival with help from my grandparents of course," Shelby continued, "It did shock me when they told me their parents supported them despite how they broke the news to them."

"I can imagine there was a lot of crying and fainting." Calvin guessed.

"All that and more." Shelby answered, as the group chuckled.

They followed Shelby into her room, where Calvin looked at the musical décor, "So you're a music lover, huh?"

"That's right. But classical is what I'm aiming for."

"How did you get into it?"

"Well, I started playing the flute when I was five years old. Took plenty of lessons from a master music teacher and it just stuck with me." Shelby explained.

"She's on her band as the flute player. Together they're awesome, and as a soloist her flute can soothe your soul." Luna explained.

"Wicked," Calvin replied, as he looked around and saw on a stand a conductor's baton that looked like it was from a specific video game, "Wait a minute. Is that the Wind Waker from Zelda?"

"Yes it is, or a very life-like prop." Shelby admitted, as she took it off its stand.

"That must've cost an arm and a leg." the boy gasped.

"Actually two arms," Shelby joked, and continued, "When Ariel introduced me to Zelda Wind Waker if not all the Zelda games I became obsessed with learning all the music from it. I even learned the movements when Link uses the wind waker itself." Shelby demonstrated by moving around like Link in the game when using the object.

"Your form is flawless." Calvin gasped.

"Thank you." Shelby smiled, as she put her wind waker prop back on its stand.

"And I'd actually like to hear you play the flute."

"Really? Well, I could play a few things." she admitted.

"Say, Lunes, why don't you order us some pizza. I'm starving." Gwen suggested.

"You got it." Luna went to call in for delivery.

So Calvin and the girls listened to Shelby play on the flute, which was as described by Luna soul soothing. When she finished, they applauded, "Thank you all. Thank you."

"That was incredible," Calvin said in awe, "You could really make it big in an orchestra with talent like that."

"You're sweet." Shelby smiled.

When the doorbell rang, Melody called, "Pizza's here!" they got up to collect their take out.

* * *

Once they paid, they brought the pizzas in and sat them on a counter, "Well, come on let's chow." Calvin said, until Shelby stopped them.

"Hold on, all. Before we gorge I think we should avoid getting our clothes dirty in case any of us have any drips or spills."

"What're you suggesting, Shell?" Ariel asked.

"How about we just eat in our undies?" the black girl suggested.

The girls eyes lit up, "Sounds like a plan." Luna admitted.

"I'm all for it." Ariel said.

"Me too." Melody agreed.

"You know it." Gwen added.

Shelby's eyes fell on Calvin, "What about you, Calvin?"

"What about me?"

"You ok with getting down to undie central?" Shelby asked flirtatiously.

Calvin blushed but answered, "Well, no. I mean as long as you and everyone else is ok with it."

The girls giggled, as Luna spoke, "Of course we are."

"Well, let's get more comfy." Gwen said, as they all started stripping down.

When they finished, Calvin and his four fellow classmates/lovers were in their undergarments, while noticing Shelby was wearing green lingerie. Calvin was awestruck on how sexy Shelby looked, but remained silent, "I'll get us some plates." Shelby turned and walked to the cabinet before reaching down to get some plates.

As she bent over, Calvin got a good view of her nice sexy butt and gazed at it, 'That is big and hot.' he thought.

The other girls noticing this slid next to him, as Luna whispered, "Fine piece of work, isn't it?"

"Don't worry, we know she'll let you have a piece of it later." Melody assured Calvin making him blush.

Soon the group was enjoying some pizza slices, with Shelby and Calvin sitting on one couch, while the others were spread out on another couch or the floor.

"Thanks for inviting us over, :Shelby." Calvin began.

"No problem, baby. Glad you could come especially," Shelby replied, "When the girls said they made a new friend, I had no idea it would be a young handsome little man." she ran her hand down Calvin's cheek before going further down his shoulder and arm.

Calvin smiled, and answered, "Well, when the girls told me about you they said nothing but great things. And after being here and seeing you they weren't lying."

Shelby smiled, as the two suddenly started inching closer before their lips connected. They passionately made out, as the others spotted, "And Shelby has made her move." Ariel said.

Shelby and Calvin wrapped their arms around each other pressing their bodies closer, as they continued to make out. When they came up for air, Shelby spoke, "Let's continue this in my room. All of us."

"Yes!" the girls cheered.

"Fine by me." Calvin answered, as they wrapped up leftovers and headed back to Shelby's bedroom.

* * *

Once inside the bedroom, Shelby closed her door and her blinds for safety measures, "Ok, girls. Let's lose them." And with that the group of girls started stripping down of their lingerie before standing naked in front of Calvin whose eyes were wide and surprised.

"Like what you see, handsome?" Shelby flirted, while hanging off Gwen.

"We know you do." Melody said, as Shelby showed off her bare butt to Calvin, and got it slapped by Luna.

"Oh!" Shelby gasped, and they laughed.

"Well, come on, Calvin, join us." Luna said.

Calvin followed their lead and slipped out of his boxer shorts to reveal his hard on. The girls gasped, as Shelby got down to it, "Looks like someone's come up to say hello, girls."

The others got down to Calvin's crotch while marveling at his erection, "I think we should have some fun with it." Ariel suggested.

"Yes we should." Melody agreed.

"Let's go for it." Luna said, as all five girls surrounded Calvin's dick and started licking and sucking on it while making sure each girl got a piece of it.

Calvin stood still moaning to himself and in his thoughts, as each girl pleasured him below. He looked down watching each girl suck on him, while also giving each other a kiss to further pleasure him.

When they finished that portion, Shelby got on the bed and spread her legs exposing her pussy, "Come on, little man. It's time for us to go to town."

Calvin took a deep breath and went closer to Shelby before sliding his dick into her pussy. Shelby moaned, as Calvin gasped, "Oh, my god."

Shelby spoke, "How does it feel being inside a girls pussy?"

"This feels... incredible!" he gasped.

"I know. I like it too." Shelby agreed.

Calvin taking all the knowledge he learned from the adult websites he had previously checked out started thrusting in and out of Shelby's pussy making the girl moan, "Oh! Oh, yes!"

The other girls started getting horny while watching their little boyfriends screw one of their friends wanted to get in on it any way possible. So they climbed onto the bed and got behind Shelby and started feeling her up. Ariel coped a feel of Shelby's breasts and spoke to Calvin.

"You like these, don't you?" she teased, "You like these dark chocolaty breasts?"

Calvin said, nothing as he kept moving around inside Shelby, as said girl moaned from the groping she was receiving and kisses she got from her friends.

"Shelby, I think I'm almost there." Calvin moaned.

"Hold on." Shelby spoke as she quickly pulled Calvin out and turned over to reveal her butt to him, "I want you to do it up my sexy bubble butt."

Calvin nodded, as he inserted himself back into Shelby and picked up where he paused at. Shelby moaned in joy, as Calvin felt her butt cheeks up while pumping into her.

"Oh, Calvin!" she cried, as Calvin released a load inside her.

The two panted, as Calvin pulled himself out of her, "Shelby, that was intense." he said.

"I know. You had so much." she added.

"I can't wait to get me some of that." Gwen said eagerly.

"Me too." Luna agreed.

"Hang on, girls," Shelby calmed them, "I still wanna do a bit more for my new little man."

Shelby sat up and pulled Calvin closer leading to a kiss. They kissed passionately like before, before coming up for air. Calvin suddenly found his mouth latching onto one of Shelby's nipple and began sucking on it while sitting in her lap.

"Oh, yes. Let me take care of you, Cal." Shelby cooed, as she rubbed the back of his head.

When Calvin finished sucking, he saw the other girls gathering around him, "Come on, Calvin. It's time you got acquainted with our pussies too." Melody said.

"I've been looking forward to this." Calvin admitted.

"Then let's go to town." Luna said, as Calvin screwed each of their pussies one by one, along with groping their breasts and sucking on them. The girls themselves got to pleasure Calvin by giving him more blow jobs and tit fucks.

Soon Calvin laid with Shelby close to him on the bed, as the other girls were all spread out around them.

Calvin and Shelby were snuggled up, as Shelby noticed a look on Calvin's face, "Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." he admitted.

Shelby smirked, "Oh, believe me I know. Boy, you so fine you bring sight to the blind!" the group laughed at her line.

"Girl, that sounds like a pick up line you'd hear from someone at a gay bar." Gwen noted.

"Hey, boy, you so fine you bring sight to the blind!" Luna mimicked Shelby, and the group laughed.

"I don't sound like that." Shelby laughed.

"You kinda do." Melody said between laughs.

"But really, Cal. You ok?" Shelby asked him.

"Never better. Truth is this has been a great experience. Having sex with all of you has opened my eyes to a new perspective on girls."

"Glad we could do that for you." Ariel said.

"You lucky little man, you," Shelby said as she nuzzled his cheek, "Only eleven and already have five girlfriends."

"I know. I'm probably the luckiest guy there is." Calvin admitted.

"And we're lucky too." Melody said.

"We get to share a handsome little man like you." Gwen said.

"I hope next time will be even better," Shelby continued, "And every time after." Shelby kissed Calvin followed by the rest of the girls.

"I do too." Calvin agreed, as they laid on the bed for awhile until it was time for them to go.

That night at Calvin's place, the boy was in the bath washing up while thinking about the events that happened today, "Man. I never in my wildest imagination ever thought I would end up with a black girl. And yet it was better than I could've ever hoped. Interracial relationships should really be embraced more. Either way, having five girlfriends who're into me is making high school so enjoyable." he relaxed wondering what awaited him and his harem next time.


	7. The British Twins

It was Saturday, and Calvin along with his five girlfriends were currently at the mall roaming around. They had already been to the comic book shop where Calvin purchased a few new comic books. He had followed his girls before they stopped at Victoria Secret.

The girls were about to walk inside, before Gwen noticed Calvin staying back, “Calvin, aren't you coming?”

“Nice try, but even I'm smart enough to know this isn't the place for someone like me to be no matter how old I am.” Calvin replied.

The girls giggled, “True. Well, just wait for us. We'll be out as soon as we can.” Melody said, as the girls went inside.

“If you don't try on everything.” Calvin joked to himself, before taking a seat on a bench outside Victoria Secret.

Calvin waited patiently for the girls, until he heard a British accented teenage girl speak in his direction, “Well, hello there, big guy!”

Calvin looked to the side and saw two twin sixteen year old girls with blonde hair and an E-cup sized rack. The first one who spoke to him had her hair in a long ponytail, and her attire included a dark pink sleeveless dress and sneakers. The second girl had her hair all the way down, and her clothing included a light pink sleeveless dress and sneakers. The boy genius noticed the two were smiling sweetly at him.

“Are you here all by yourself?” the first one continued to speak.

“How about you come hang out with us?” the second twin suggested.

“Maybe he's a little too young for us to be calling him 'big guy'.” the first twin joked with a little laugh.

Calvin blushed a bit, but knew he shouldn't automatically trust strange people he just met, “Um, actually I'm waiting for someone.”

“Forget that,” the first twin said as she got in front of Calvin and crouched down to his level, “You'll have more fun hanging out with us.” she tempted the genius making him aroused.

Suddenly the girls arrived with Melody calling the twins out, “Hold it! What do you think you're doing with our Calvin?”

The two sides looked at each other, as Shelby spoke, “Annie? Izzy?”

“Girls!” the twins gasped, as they went over to the five.

“We should've figured you two would be the ones trying to pick up Calvin.” Ariel chuckled.

“Um, do you girls know these twins?” Calvin asked.

The twins presented themselves, as the girl Annie spoke up, “I'm Annabelle Woods. But call me Annie.”

“And I'm Isabelle Woods. Call me Izzy.” the twin named Izzy greeted, as Annie continued.

“We're friends of Luna, Gwen, Ariel, Melody, and Shelby. We're also into younger boys.”

“Nice to meet you.” Izzy greeted, as the sisters did a high five.

Calvin smiled, and thought, 'They sure seem nice enough.”

“And what's your name, handsome?” Annie inquired.

“I'm Calvin Hillard.” he introduced himself.

“Calvin,” Izzy gasped, “I love that name.”

“So do I.” Annie agreed.

“So you two are British?” Calvin asked.

“That's right.” Izzy confirmed.

“So what're you doing in the U.S.A?”

“Come on, you guys can get to know each other in the food court.” Shelby said, as the group walked on.

As they walked Calvin noticed his five girls carried a Victoria Secret bag. When Luna noticed this she smirked and whispered to him, “We'll show you what we bought later.” Calvin started thinking on the possible lingerie they bought.

* * *

Later they were at the food court with Calvin getting to know the Woods twins, “So you two came from the U.K to America having been enrolled in some prep school here in Chicago like your older cousin Elle once attended?”

“That's right.” the twins confirmed.

“Getting into a prep school ain't easy work.”

“We know, but our family does have connections.” Annie explained.

“And it isn't easy work to be accepted into high school at eleven, you little genius you.” Izzy teased.

“Yeah, I know.” Calvin admitted.

The twins sat close to Calvin from both sides, as Annie spoke to the girls, “I can't believe you haven't told us about this cute little boy sooner?”

“Hey, they didn't tell me right from the start.” Shelby noted.

“Well, now you know.” Luna added.

“So are any of you all doing anything else right now?” Annie asked the group.

“Well, nothing specific.” Gwen answered.

“Then how about you all come back with us to our place?” Izzy suggested.

“Hell yes.” Shelby agreed.

“Like we'd ever say no to that?” Melody asked rhetorically.

The twins turned to Calvin, “How about you, Calvin?”

“Uh, sure.” he agreed.

“Yay!” the twins cheered.

They walked outside the mall, as Calvin spoke, “So what're we riding in?”

“That.” the twins said together, as they saw a while limousine pull up.

Calvin gazed in surprise at the vehicle, “Holy...”

“Yeah. They're rich.” Shelby told him.

“No wonder they go to a Prep School.” Calvin said.

“Come on, everyone.” Izzy said, as she opened the door, and they all got in with Calvin sitting in between the twins.

“Home, Wesley.” the twins told the driver who drove off.

Calvin sat feeling tense, which didn't no unnoticed by the girls, “What's up, Calvin?” Shelby asked.

“Are you alright, sweetie?” Annie cooed.

“Fine. It's just, I've never ridden in a limo before.”

“Never?” Annie gasped.

“Not even once?” Izzy asked in shock.

“Afraid not.”

“What a shame.” Annie said.

“Riding in a limo gives you more room.” Izzy noted.

“I can see that.” Calvin replied.

* * *

They enjoyed the rest of the ride before pulling up into a white mansion. The driver opened their doors allowing the girls and Calvin to exit the vehicle.

Calvin looked up at the mansion in awe, “Wow. This is your place?”

“Yes, though technically it's our parents.” Izzy explained.

“Right now they're on a vacation at the Family Island. We should all go there sometime together.” Annie suggested.

“Sun and surf is perfect.” Shelby said.

The twins knocked on the door and opening it was a man dressed as a butler, 'welcome home madame's. I see you brought your friends with you,” he noticed Calvin, “And an additional guest as well.”

“Yes we did,” Annie confirmed, “This is Calvin. Calvin, this is our dear butler and close family friend, Benson.”

“Nice to meet you, sir.” Calvin shook his hand.

“Charmed, Master Calvin.”

'Master. I like it.' he thought to himself.

They entered the mansion, as Calvin looked around, “Oh, man. This place is enormous!”

“We felt the same way when we first visited here.” Gwen said.

“Well, come on, you lot. Upstairs.” Annie told the group, as the sisters led them up the circular staircase.

When they reached the top, the sisters showed them into a large bedroom divided into two halves for the two sisters to have their own space. Each sister even had a king sized bed

“You two share a room?” Calvin asked the twins.

“Yes. Though we know it can be difficult to have a roommate, we always make sure to compromise whenever something comes between us.” Izzy explained.

Calvin looked around the shag rugs and wallpaper had a similar color tone being pink, “You girls definitely love the color pink.”

“Oh, yes we do.” Izzy confirmed.

“Did you know pink looks good with just about anything?” Annie asked.

“Does it?” Calvin asked, looking at the other girls who shrugged.

“Uh-huh.” they answered.

The boy noticed an open closet and saw dark uniform blazers and gray skirts hanging up, “Are those...”

“Yes, our uniforms for school.” Izzy nodded.

“So where's the shirt of the uniform?”

“Those all we need.” Annie replied.

“I don't follow.” Calvin said not understanding.

“We wear our blazers and skirts over our dresses.” Annie answered, as the sisters modeled their jackets and skirts over their dresses.

“That's gotta be a violation of uniform code, isn't it?”

“On the contrary,” Izzy countered, “There's no rule against accessorizing.”

“Wow, way to find a loophole.” Calvin said impressed.

Calvin then noticed a picture of an older girl on one of the dressers. It was a blonde girl that looked like an older version of the twins, with an F cup sized rack, “Is this your sister?”

“Oh, yes. That's our older cousin; Elle.” Annie explained.

“She's currently away at Law School with plans on being a defense attorney.” Izzy added.

“That's quite a profession.” Calvin said.

“We know.” Annie replied.

“Well, girls, why don't you make yourselves comfortable,” Izzy told the girls, “Annie, Calvin, and I are going to wash up.”

Calvin did a double take, “Wait a sec, did you say you, your sister, and I?”

“That's right.” Izzy confirmed.

“But why?”

“Come now, Calvin,” Annie started, “Are you really going to deny an invite from two beautiful twin girls to wash up?”

Calvin couldn't deny he was excited, but turned to his five girls hoping it was ok with them. When the five beckoned him to go with the two, he smiled and followed the twins to another door in their room that connected to their private bathroom.

* * *

Calvin looked around seeing their private bathroom was triple the size of a normal bathroom. He saw aside from the usual toilet and vanity mirror above a large sink, the room also came with a big jacuzzi tub, and a spacious walk in shower.

“So this is the kind of bathroom rich people have.” Calvin looked around.

“We have all we need for getting ready morning, noon, or night.” Izzy explained.

“Now let me and my sister get comfortable.” Annie said before she undid her ponytail. The sisters then started undoing their dresses and let them drop to their ankles.

Calvin looked seeing the twins standing in pink colored lingerie with Annie's being Soft Pink and Izzy's being Hot Pink. The twin smiled, as they stepped out of their dresses and removed their footwear.

“Are you ok, sweetie?” Izzy inquired.

“I'm ok.” Calvin confirmed, as he enjoyed the show.

The twins giggled, as they each helped each other out of their undergarments before leaving themselves in the buff. They turned to Calvin and posed, “What do you think?” Annie asked.

“You girls are beautiful.” he answered truthfully.

“Thank you.” they answered.

“And here's a little something for you.” Izzy said, as the twins faced each other and spoke simultaneously.

“Booby bump!” they bump their breasts together a few times, arousing Calvin. The twin spun around and bumped their butts together a few times, “Booty bump!” they laughed to themselves, while Calvin enjoyed it.

The twins walked towards Calvin and each took a hand and planted it on a breast each, “Feels good, doesn't it?” Annie asked.

“It sure does.” Calvin admitted.

“Well, come now, darling. Let's not be bashful.” Izzy said, as the two lifted Calvin's shirt up and over him.

The two started undoing his pants and slipped them and his boxers down revealing his erection to them, “Oh my goodness.” Annie gasped with her hands over her mouth.

“So beautiful.” Izzy said, as she stroked Calvin's dick.

“I want to touch it.” Annie said, as she stroked it along side her sister.

“Mm.” Calvin moaned, from their gentle touch.

“Come on, Calvin, to the shower.” Annie said, as Calvin slipped out of his footwear and followed the twins into the walk in shower.

Once inside, they closed it up and turned the faucets. Water sprayed them from all around. It started out cold, but grew warmer much to their relief, “Nothing like a relaxing shower, huh?” Izzy asked Annie and Calvin.

“It feels good.” Annie agreed.

“Agreed.” Calvin nodded.

“So, Calvin, why don't you be a sweetie and give us a good wash?” Izzy suggested, as she offered Calvin a bar of soap.

“Sure.” Calvin said, as he took the soap and started washing Izzy's body all over.

“Mm, that's it.” Izzy moaned, as the soap glided all around her breasts and stomach.

Calvin lathered the soap on Izzy's back as, the girl herself moved closer to him. She got so close the tip of Calvin's dick pressed into one of her butt cheeks, “Oh,” she smirked amorously, “If I didn't know any better I think someone was trying to get inside me.”

“It's your fault for getting him excited.” Calvin answered.

“My fault, is it? Well, I should take responsibility for that. Shouldn't I, Annie?”

“Yes, you should.” Annie agreed.

“Well then.” Izzy said, as she positioned her butt and pressed it further into Calvin causing his dick to enter her pussy.

“Oh, yes.” Calvin panted.

“This feels good.” Izzy moaned.

“Just so you know, Izzy. I do know what I'm doing.” Calvin warned her.

“Show me.” she pleaded, as Calvin gripped her hips and started humping her.

“Oh, yes, Calvin! Oh!”

“How is it?”

“Beautiful.” the girl answered, as Calvin continued to do her from behind..

Annie watched her twin sister get screwed while fingering her pussy, and thought to herself, 'That's no boy, that's a man.'

Izzy cried, as Calvin got her to squirt, “Oh, Calvin, that was a wonderful feeling.” Izzy said, as she pulled herself out.

“I'm glad you enjoyed it.” Calvin answered, and suddenly found Izzy's lips crashing into his before parting.

“Ok, my turn.” Annie said, as she took Izzy's place.

Calvin much like he did with Izzy began lathering the soap all over Annie's body making the girl moan in joy, “How is it, Annie?”

“It's wonderful, Calvin. You certainly know how to treat a lady.”

“When you hand out with five girls you learn these sort of things.” he answered.

“Indeed,” Annie nodded, “But what are they to you?”

“Well, they're my girlfriends.”

“Girlfriends, are they?” Izzy asked, “So you're dating?”

“Pretty much. I mean as far as a boy my age and girls their ages can go to consider a date.”

“Very true.” Annie agreed.

“So true.” Izzy added.

“But I care deeply about them. They were the first friends I ever made when I started high school.”

“That's so sweet.” Izzy cooed.

“Really sweet.” Annie agreed.

“And now meeting you two today I've just added more.” Calvin continued.

“We're glad to have met you too.” Annie said, as the boy washed her breasts.

“So, Annie, since I did your sister, think we can too?”

“Why, Calvin, I thought you'd never ask.” Annie said, as she pressed her pussy into Calvin's dick making it slide right in.

“This feels amazing.” Calvin gasped.

“I know.” Annie shared his feelings.

Calvin wrapped his arms around Annie's waist pulling her closer. Annie herself wrapped her arms around Calvin's head pulling it deep into her bosom which he started to motorboat making her giggle.

Annie giggled and moaned from Calvin's motorboating and thrusting, “Calvin, I'm almost there.” she panted.

They went at it harder before Annie squirted just like her sister, “That was awesome.” Calvin said.

“It sure was.” Annie seconded.

“Your penis is a national treasure, Calvin.” Izzy said.

“Thank you. Glad you two enjoyed it.”

“And as a special thanks, we'd like to wash you in return.” Annie said.

“By all means.” Calvin offered himself up to them.

So the twins each took turns using the soap to lather up Calvin's body before washing him clean, “There you go, all squeaky clean.” Izzy said.

“Thank, girls.”

“And now a little special something from us.” Annie said, as the twins surrounded his dick with their breasts.

“We're calling this the twin titty fuck.” Izzy said, as the twins started rubbing their boobs around Calvin's dick, much to his enjoyment.

“Oh, that's the stuff.” Calvin panted, as the twins worked their magic.

“You like this, don't you?” Annie teased.

“Tell us how you feel.” Izzy teased.

“I love it!” Calvin confessed, as he ended up releasing a load.

“He's got so much.” Izzy gasped.

“So very much.” Annie gasped in agreement.

“I think we've spent enough time in the shower, don't you?” Calvin asked the twins.

“Very true.” Izzy agreed.

“Let's go dry off.” Annie suggested, as they shut off the shower, stepped out, grabbed a towel off the shelf and started drying themselves off.

* * *

They returned to the twins room, and to their surprise found the rest of the girls on one of the twins beds each wearing pink lingerie with their clothes piled on the floor.

“Girls?” Calvin gasped in shock.

“Told you, we'd show you what be brought eventually.” Shelby told Calvin.

“Hope you two don't mind us getting comfortable?” Gwen said to the twins.

“Not at all.” Izzy answered.

Calvin looked at the five girls, “You all bought pink lingerie?”

“It was a good sale.” Ariel answered.

Calvin looked to Luna, “Even you, Luna?”

“I may like dark things. But even I appreciate the shade of pink from time to time.” the goth girl confessed.

“See?” Annie asked Calvin, “Pink looks good with anything.”

“Well, guess you told me.” Calvin answered finding it an odd coincidence.

“Come on up, you three.” Melody beckoned them.

So Calvin and the twins ditched their towels to be naked again and climbed onto the bed, “Enjoy your shower?” Shelby asked them.

“Very much.” Izzy confirmed.

“Very refreshing.” Calvin agreed.

“And did anything more come out of it?” Luna asked.

“As it so happens, yes.” Annie confirmed, as she and Izzy hugged Calvin from both sides.

“We've decided to also be Calvin's girlfriends like the rest of you.” Izzy explained.

“Hope that's not a problem.” Calvin said with his head smothered in between the twins breasts.

“No problem at all.” Gwen answered.

“Come on, let's all rest close together.” Ariel suggested as the eight of them laid around on the bed with Nate caught in between the seven girls. He didn't mind it though as he was glad he had so many beautiful girl lovers.

Later on as it got late, Annie and Izzy drove the other girls back to their places, with Calvin's being the last stop. When the limo pulled up outside Calvin's place, the boy spoke to the twins, “Well, this is my place.”

“Before you go, this calls for a selfie.” Annie said.

“Agreed,” Izzy confirmed, “To commemorate this day.”

The twin brought Calvin in between them and wrapped an arm each around him, before taking a selfie together, “Perfect,” Annie said.

“Not bad.” Calvin noted.

“Well, Calvin. We'll see you around.” Izzy said.

“Have a goodnight.” Annie said, as she kissed Calvin's lips followed by Izzy doing the same.

Calvin smiled and spoke in a British accent, “Well, cheerio, luvs.” he left the limo and walked up to his home before going inside.

As the limo drove off, the sisters sighed lovingly, “Izzy, we really found us a keeper.”

“We sure did, Annie.” Izzy agreed as the two sisters embraced happily.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The twins were inspired by British twin actresses Camilla and Rebecca Rosso during their roles as Annie and Izzy from Legally Blondes


	8. Halloween Dance

At Luka High, the students were in the gymnasium decorating it for their Halloween dance. As each student was doing their part, Calvin was hanging balloons with Hunter, “Man this is gonna be some awesome dance, huh, Cal?” Hunter asked.

“I know. Especially since it'll be my first one,” Calvin admitted, before looking across the gym to see Luna, Ariel, Melody, and Gwen were helping to hang streamers, “I wonder what sort of costumes the girls will be wearing?”

“I don't know, but you can be sure they're gonna be awesome,” Hunter answered, “So what about you, what're you dressing up as?”

“That's my secret,” Calvin teased, “What about you?”

“Same here.” Hunter answered.

“I'm also glad Shelby, Annie, and Izzy will be joining us despite going to another school.”

“Speaking of, I still cannot comprehend how big your luck is,” Hunter told the boy, “I mean being with those four is something, but now you've caught the eyes of their friend regarded as the dark skinned goddess of music, and the British Twin Beauties.”

“My God does everyone who associate with the girls have a reputation outside being into younger men?” Calvin asked in surprise.

“Hey, boys!” Gwen called, as the four came over.

“How's it looking over here?” Ariel asked.

“All good, Ariel.” Calvin confirmed.

“Oh, I'm so excited for this dance.” Melody said with excitement.

“Yeah, sure to be great.” Luna agreed.

“You girls have your costumes ready?” Calvin asked.

“You know it.” Gwen confirmed.

“How about yourself?” Melody asked.

“Same here.” the boy confirmed.

One of the students walked by and spoke to them, “Come on, guys, let's get back to work. The faculty expects this ready soon.” And with that everyone resumed their decorating.

* * *

Halloween day arrived and around the afternoon, at the Hillard residence, the doorbell rang, and Amy answered it to see Hunter, and the girls all dressed in costume.

“Hi, Mrs. Hillard.” the teens greeted Calvin's mom.

“Oh, my gosh look at all of you.” Amy gasped, as she let them inside, and they went to the living room.

The whole group was in costume with Luna dressed as Teen Titans Raven, Gwen was dressed as Kim Possible in mission attire, Annie and Izzy were dressed as the Grady Twins from the Shining, Melody was dressed as Maleficent, Ariel was dressed as Zero Suit Samus, Shelby was dressed as Tiana from Princess and the Frog, and Hunter was dressed as Parzival from Ready Player One.

“You all look amazing.” Amy commended them.

“Oh, yeah. We definitely didn't have costumes like these when we were kids, or teens for that matter.” George added, as he walked in.

“Is Calvin ready yet?” Gwen inquired.

“Yeah. We gotta get going.” Luna added.

“Oh, he's ready, but he would like you to read this.” George handed Hunter a note card.

Hunter looked at the card seeing only one word written and smirked knowing where this would lead, “What does it say?” Annie inquired.

“Just watch,” Hunter replied, as he cupped his hands over his mouth and called out, “Underoos!”

Before the girls could react, popping from from the dining room and somersaulting into the living room before landing on his feet was Calvin was dressed as Spider man from the MCU.

“Hey, everyone.” he greeted.

“Calvin?” Izzy asked.

“You know it.” Calvin answered, as he pulled the mask up to uncover his face.

“Nice entrance.” Shelby said.

“Thanks.”

“Awesome costume.” Ariel, said, as they checked it out.

Hunter noticed something about his Spider man costume, “Dude, that doesn't look store bought. It looks like it's the real thing from the real movie.”

Annie checked the fabric of the costume, “You're right, this isn't cheap fabric woven together.”

“Did you get this from the Marvel studios?” Luna asked.

“Not at all. I have a friend who works in costume designs and was able to replicate the MCU Spider man costume for me. Only thing this doesn't come with is real web shooters and all the tech that goes with it.”

“Still it looks amazing on you.” Melody smiled.

“Can you even use the bathroom while wearing that?” Hunter asked.

“Don't ask questions you don't want answers too.” Calvin humored him.

“Well, come on we got to get to the dance.” Ariel reminded him.

“Ok.” Calvin said, as he pulled his mask back down to cover his face.

“You all be careful now. Especially you, Calvin.” Amy warned him.

“I'll be fine, mom. See you later.” Calvin said, as he followed his teen friends outside and into the twins limousine.

* * *

As they drove for school, Calvin finally got to comment on their costumes, “Hunter, love the Parcival look.”

“Oh, thanks."

"Though did you actually have to go to the salon to get that Something About Mary haircut?” he joked.

“Ha-ha. You'd wish you could have hair like this.” Hunter replied.

Calvin turned to Luna, “Luna, going with Raven of the Titans, huh?”

“Yeah. How do you think I look in the leotard portion?” Luna asked, as Calvin eyed her figure along with her sexy legs.

“It's definitely you.”

“I didn't even need body paint to match Raven's body.” Luna admitted.

Calvin smiled, as he turned to the twins, “Girls, the Grady Twins from the Shining? Now there's a look for the two of you.”

The twins were surprised, “Calvin, we're amazed you even know about the Shining.” Annie said.

“I've seen it before.”

“You actually watched it?” Izzy gasped.

“Well, most of the scary stuff I had to watch through my fingers.” Calvin admitted, as the girls giggled.

“How do you like the Mistress of all Evil, Calvin?” Melody asked while looking dramatic.

“If that is evil, then I don't wanna be good.” he answered, and the group laughed.

“But if you're bad, you won't be getting yourself a princess.” Shelby flirted.

“Definitely got the voice of Tiana down, Shel.” Calvin admitted.

“How do you like my costume?” Gwen inquired.

“I would definitely call you or beep you if I wanted to reach you,” he turned to Ariel, “And nice to pick Zero Suit Samus.”

“Well, if I tried wearing the armor I'd look less hot.” she admitted.

“I don't know, I wouldn't mind it.” Calvin replied.

* * *

When they pulled up outside the school, they got out of the limo to see their fellow classmates all dressed in costume were also going in as well, “Well, Cal, first school dance. How do you feel?” Hunter asked.

“Honestly, I'm so nervous I could puke.” he admitted.

“Please don't.” Shelby said.

“Cal, you're a kid in high school, and you're afraid of a little party?” Hunter asked.

“It'll be ok, Calvin, we're here with you.” Annie comforted the boy.

“Of course we are.” Izzy agreed.

“Look, Cal, just take a deep breath,” Hunter instructed, and Calvin did so, “And in you go!” he opened the doors.

The girls dragged Calvin inside followed by Hunter, and the whole group entered the gymnasium to see it was already jumping with students dancing and partying. Upon entering several of the students took notice of the group, as Calvin stepped forward.

“Let's party!” he announced like a crazy kid, and the students cheered and resumed dancing.

And so the group joined their fellow students and started dancing to the music the D.J was dropping for them.

Calvin was enjoying himself dancing with the girls, and receiving actual compliments on his costume. Some even wanted to get pictures taken with him. As Calvin and Hunter danced like party animals, an idea came to the boy, “Hey, Hunter, watch this.” he walked closer to the girls who were all dancing. When the girls saw Calvin, they were expecting him to come join him, but to their surprise, he pretended to web sling all of them. The girls picking up on his gesture pretended their bodies were webbed up.

Suddenly the students saw Calvin was miming himself pulling on the supposed wed threads connected to the girls. The girls still keeping up the allusion, started hopping closer to their little lover as if they really were being pulled. When the girls stopped before Calvin, they all struck a pose and the students cheered.

“Dude, that was clever.” Hunter commended his buddy.

“Thanks.” Calvin said, as he danced over to the girls.

Suddenly another idea came to Calvin as he dropped backwards and was on all four with his front facing up to the ceiling. He moved his hands and feet out each like a river dance kick, which almost made his whole body look like a spider.

The students noticed this, as Hunter called out, “Come on, everyone! Do the Spider!” he joined Calvin. Soon the girls joined in and several more students who felt confident enough joined in. The whole gym floor looked like it was crawling with human spiders.

* * *

Later on, Calvin, Hunter, and the girls were sitting in the hall outside the gymnasium, “This is some party, huh?” Calvin asked.

“Sure is awesome.” Hunter agreed.

“Can you believe everyone's reaction when Calvin started doing that spider dance?” Shelby asked.

“How did you come up with that, Calvin?” Gwen asked.

“You're talking to a genius, remember?"

“True. And I'm glad you girls caught onto my web sling lasso.”

“Like we were not going to play along?” Melody asked rhetorically.

Hunter looked at Calvin and the girls before developing an idea for his friend, “Hey, anybody feel like recreating a scene from the Spider Man movie?”

“Which scene?” Ariel asked.

“I'll give you a clue.” Hunter said, as he picked Calvin up and held him over his shoulders upside down.

“Hunter, easy!” the boy called.

“Relax, I'm not going to drop you.” Hunter assured him, as he held him up high enough upside down so he was close to the girls height.

The girls seeing the position Calvin was in suddenly got the idea, “Girls, this is the best romantic scene in the Spider Man movie.” Ariel said.

“I'll say.” Gwen agreed.

“So let's make a scene.” Luna said, as Gwen started recording the scene on her phone.

Luna walked up to Calvin still upside down. She gently slipped his mask down to uncover his mouth. Luna puckered up and planted her lips on Calvin, as they reenacted the Spider Man and Mary Jane kiss.

When they parted the other girls each took a turn reenacting the kiss, while Gwen handed her phone to Melody to film her kiss.

When all was done, Calvin spoke up, “Ok, I think we're done here. Can you put me right side up now? The blood's starting to rush to my head.”

So Hunter sat Calvin down, and the kid pulled his mask back over his mouth, “So what'd ya think, Cal?” Hunter asked.

“Best movie reenactment ever.” he answered.

“Come on, yo, let's get back on the dance floor.” Shelby suggested, as the group went back into the gym.

* * *

Sometime later, several students who worn themselves out were taking off. Some of which included Calvin, Hunter, and the girls. Hunter spoke up, “I think I'm gonna walk home.”

“Are you sure?” Calvin asked.

“Yeah. I need the exercise.” Hunter gave a secret wink to the boy who caught it.

“Well, be careful.” Gwen warned him.

“Always.” Hunter answered, as he took off.

“So what do we do now?” Izzy wondered.

Luna spoke up, “Well, the night's still young. Maybe we could...” she suddenly pulled out trick or treating bags, “Go on a Candy run?”

“You mean trick or treat?” Gwen asked.

“Why not? Free candy.” Luna replied.

“I'm down with that, I mean I may be a child genius, but I’m still a kid.” Calvin admitted.

“It does take us back.” Annie admitted.

“It sure does.” Izzy agreed.

The others agreed, as Calvin spoke, “Alright, ladies. Let's go ring some bells.”

* * *

So the driver of Annie and Izzy's limo drove the group around some suburbs where they engaged in some trick or treating. The whole group received various compliments on their costumes, and some adults thought the girls were Calvin's older sisters and such taking him out, much to theirs and Calvin's embarrassment.

Afterward, the group was in the limo with the privacy window up. They were looking at all the candy they had collected.

“Girls, we certainly had a successful run.” Calvin said, as he took a bite out of a chocolate bar.

“I know,” Ariel agreed, “And it's nice the adults didn't skimp out on the good stuff.”

“I think it helps that we had such good costumes.” Melody said.

“And at what a cute group we looked like together.” Annie put in.

“This was fun.” Shelby admitted.

“You know what the best part of tonight, girls?” Calvin asked.

“What's that, Calvin?” Gwen asked.

“Spending it will all of you.” he answered.

The girls touched by Calvin's sweetness gathered around him with a group hug. Melody spoke to him, “We loved spending tonight with you too, Calvin.” and with that, she gave Calvin a kiss to his lips. Suddenly the other girls joined in and gave Calvin a kiss as well.

“Happy Halloween, girls.” Calvin said, right before the girls hugged his head close to their breasts.

“Happy Halloween, Spider Man.” they said together.

 


End file.
